


Part 3, Chapter 3 “Hide, Seek, Cum”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [13]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 3, Chapter 3 “Hide, Seek, Cum”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013.

We were both willing, eager, participants in this game. I knew he was walking behind me, as a simple nod in the chapel had announced that the hunt was on. Our footsteps echoed my heartbeat, and the closer he came, the faster I walked; the faster my heart began to beat. The thought of his tall, lean stature, and eyes that were darker than a starless sky, had often guided my fingers towards the sensitive folds between my thighs. I slowed down until I came to a halt, and I felt him behind me, even though he didn’t touch me. I could feel his heat, and hear him breathing. I shivered as he stroked the curve of my back with his fingertips, light as a feather, but it felt as though his touch left a burning mark.

I began to walk again, wanting to run away from him, not because I didn’t want him to catch me, but because I wanted to feel the thrill of having this magnificent ghoul hunt me down, and finally unleash every perverted primal instinct in both of us. I began to run, and after I reached the end of the hallway, I turned around. He was still standing on the same spot, but I could tell he lowered his eyes and stared at me. After a while he tilted his head, and I had to bite my lip at the sight of him. I kept running.

My chest was heaving as I reached a dead-end, trapped in what seemed like endless corridors and hallways. I turned around only to find the ghoul standing behind me. I knew there was no way around him, not that I wanted to escape him for that matter. He walked towards me, cornering me. He took my hands and held them above my head as he looked down on me, pressing me against the wall; I could his bulge against my abdomen. Holding my wrists together with one hand, he stroked my cheek with the other, before parting my lips with his fingers. He shoved them further in, covering them in my saliva. With a swift movement of his legs, he had parted mine and I could only watch as he lifted my skirt, and led his fingers to my already wet slit.

The ghoul’s fingers glided back and forth, making me squirm in his grip. “I want to taste you…” he said, as he began to rub my clit with his thumb. To hear him speak, to utter those words, made me yearn for him even more than thought humanly possible. He removed his fingers, slowly, and I saw a smile beneath his mask as he took the fingers to his lips and licked them clean. With skilled fingers he unbuttoned his robe just enough to let his cock out, before proceeding to fingerfuck me against the wall. I wanted to touch, taste, and feel his cock, but I was restrained, unable to explore his throbbing member. “Soon…” he whispered, taunting me. His fingers were so exquisite, working my cunt to a sensitive, aching place of carnal worship, massaging my clit with great talent, conjuring unknown pleasures from deep within me. If he had not held me against the wall, I would have collapsed into a shivering mess in his arms, as I grinded against his hand, ensuring an even more devastatingly, ecstatic climax.

He stepped slightly backwards, letting go of my arms, and allowing me to sink together against the wall. But I was not allowed to come to my senses as the ghoul wrapped my hair around his fist, the other hand around his cock, “Now you taste me… Would you like that?” I nodded, and smiled, as he placed his cock against my mouth. He tasted sublime, and it never ceased to amaze me how a cock could be so soft and warm, yet at the same time hard and veined. I mapped the veins on his cock with my tongue, covering it with wet kisses and gliding strokes, taking in all that I could between my lips. The ghoul pressed his cock in as a far as he could, before pulling it out slowly, over and over again. Breathing became more and more difficult, but it was of no importance, I trusted him. He sensed my impending struggle, and stopped. “I want you on all fours…” he said calmly.

I crawled slightly away from him, my back facing him, and waited. He lifted my skirt over my back, exposing my nakedness to him. I arched my back slightly, eagerly awaiting him. The ghoul did not disappoint. I let out a loud moan as he entered me with a single thrust, his hands on my hips, holding me in place. No time was wasted and he began to fuck me, his grip on my hips becoming tighter. I bit my lip and met his movements, listening to the sounds he made. I had to turn my head, to catch a glimpse of him, and instead of having his eyes closed in dull euphoria, he was staring at me with his black, black eyes. The sight drove me near mad with lust. He pushed me down on my stomach, and I found myself lying flat on the cold floor. The ghoul was now heavy on top of me, and he pulled my hair, forcing my head back so that he could look me in the eyes while he fucked me.

I was beyond aroused, and I just wanted to close my eyes and let the other senses take over. “Look at me… Look at me!” His command was not one that I was able to resist. He placed his other hand over my mouth, and I licked the palm of his hand as his thrusts became deeper and more frequent. His eyes were like black holes, and I wasn’t sure if I was ready to discover what bleak, divine mysteries they were hiding, but the ghoul left me no choice. He was so merciless in his manner now, yet still attentive and caring, and I felt another climax building up inside of me, like distant thunder. His pupils became enlarged, dilating perfect circles within circles. I feared that he would break me against the floor as he came, but my orgasm made me feel nothing but immense pleasure.

“I won”, the ghoul said triumphantly.


End file.
